


Roam

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit, Sharing a Bed, fur pelts, nip slips from werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustrations for terminaltongue's fic 'Roam' as part of the 14k Steter Reverse Bang through Tumblr.-Peter and Stiles cooking at a camp fire in a fantasy tribal setting-Peter and Stiles sharing a fur pelt bed (non-explicit, bust up nudity)





	Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terminaltongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminaltongues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884124) by [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale), [terminaltongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminaltongues/pseuds/terminaltongues). 



> The first image of Peter and Stiles is meant to give the suggestion of them coming from different tribes, inspired by high fantasy and Protohistoric Europe. The details for the tribal AU and their coming together is told in 'Roam' by Terminaltongues, linked above! I highly recommend giving it a read if you enjoy werewolf tropes, pack bonds and worldbuilding fics.
> 
> The second piece is an illustration for the fic following an argument between Peter and Stiles. Afterwards Stiles goes to Peter, who pets his hair and strokes his back to soothe him, and they fall asleep together. I was incredibly touched by the way Terminaltongues communicated the strength of their bond throughout the story.
> 
> Please make sure to read the fic to put these in context! It's a 16k, three chaptered pinch hit which absolutely blew me away. I highly recommend it and am so grateful to T for producing such a lovely story to go with my artwork! Hope you enjoy our offerings.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/174978264129/roam-by-terminaltongues-the-continent-is)

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on these, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/174978264129/roam-by-terminaltongues-the-continent-is)


End file.
